Talk:Shem
Religion of Shem I do like the article, though my writing style differs. I am a bit confused of the intent of "Religion of Shem" section. This seems a lot about the etymology rather than the religion itself. Shouldn't the article's biography be chronological, for example the religious beliefs of Shem should be covered on early life (as they would have been established prior to his biblical account), and explaining the presumption that Shem was a "Yahwist" or fully believed in God because the faith of his father? While there is some place for all that etymology I am not sure if the "average reader" would really understand or glean understanding about Shem in particular. I would suggest that the religious beliefs be briefly covered in the Early Life (such as "Shem's father had a great deal of faith in God. Due to his great faith, his children would've been instructed in the existence and supremeity of God". My other complaint (which is small) is the small added things that don't seem to have a clearly scriptural implication, such as being one continet, Ark being constructed by the coast, Melchizedek being Shem, etc. I understand you have studied many of these things for years, but they may be more opinons than fact. Other than these two things, the article is going great I am glad to see you writing again! In Christ, Superdadsuper : Thanks for asking. The intent of the section was to demostrate the development of the religion passed on from Noah to Shem, the progenitor of the Messiah. Though nothinig is said specifically, based on the information we do have about Noah (he became a "preacher of righteousness") and the only recorded actions of Shem (naming his sons and showing respect to his father) much can be known. Things are not recorded just as "facts," but for giving the reader the "whole picture." By the way, this "religion" was chronilogical, developing in Shem's later life, rather than early on. : The whole thing with these "language posts" is to bring readers in. The "root meaning" of a name is rarely the "real meaning." In this case, a random discision to just give a son a "generic" name is not the story. That is clear from the paragraph about his name. The readers of Genesis would have seen a lot of significance in the name of Shem, for they were taught to "call upon the name of the LORD" -- that is "B'Shem Yahweh" -- names meant things in those days. : There is a very significant implication about the single continent in Genesis 1. On the third day, the seas were gathered together "in one place" and "that which was dry" appeared. Logicly, if the water was in one place, then the land was all connected. This would mean that there was no need for sea-faring vessels. The ark was a new thing. Besides based on the earth's geography, there is ample evidence that there once was a single continent. It is generally accepted among conservative "creation scientists" that this is the case. By the way, that it may have been near the coast was just a thought in passing and was no claim one way or the other. : Now, about Shem's later life. A lot was happening in those five hundred years. All we are told as "fact" is that Shem was the progenitor of the "children of Eber," that he had at least four sons, that his son Arphaxad was born two years after the flood and that he respected his father. For that kindness, his people would enjoy fellowship among the tribes of the world of Japheth while subjugating at least some of Ham's descendants. And then this great man died at age 600 -- outliving Abraham! The rest of the Bible, though, is a fulfilling of these prophecies. : I did not make a big thing out of Shem being Melchizedek. The arguments are circumstancial at best. However, they need not be pressed here. Instead, the article on Melchizedek should present the pros and cons of the probabilities and possibilities. Again, the "fact" is that the psalmist presented a mysterious claim concerning the ancient religion of the Semitic people: a priesthood serving God before Isaac was born! To them, this Canaanite king was very real, but nothing much was known about him. The "facts" were few. But then, the writer to the Hebrews made a big deal about the fulfilment of this priesthood in the person and work of Jesus. Are we not supposed to learn from the types in the Old Testament? : Shem was more than just a son with a generic name. He was a son of prominence -- appointed to be a forerunner to the true religion. The king of Salem was probably the most significant type of Christ in the whole Bible. Circumstances -- a long life in supposed obscurity -- puts Shem in the right place with the right belief system. Abraham did not share this until he grew in the faith. His was a simple faith that faltered often. His turning point came soon after he met with Melchizedek. But anyway, the details will be fleshed out in the article about Melchizedek. : In Christ, : SouthWriter (talk) 05:14, August 12, 2016 (UTC)